Enemies of the Empire
Enemies of the Empire was the fourth source book for Fourth Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It serves as the bestiary for Fourth Edition, but also features threats of a more human nature. It was released in August 2010. Credits * Written by: Shawn Carman, Robert Hobart, Brian Yoon, Kevin Blake, Mikael Brodu, Patrick Duke, Dave Laderoute, Maxime Lemaire, Jacob Ross, Ray Rupp, Rich Wulf, Ryan Reese. * Edited by: Robert Hobart, Todd Rowland. * Proofreaders: Dace, Ryan Reese, and Richard Whitney * Art Director: Todd Rowland. * Cover Design: David Ardila. * Graphic Design: David Ardila. * Layout: Edge Studio. * Artists: Aaron Acevedo, Christopher Appel, Steve Argyle, Drew Baker, beet, Heather Bruton, Ron Chironna, Miguel Coimbra, Conceptopolis, Ed Cox, Edwin David, Thomas Denmark, John Donahue, Chris Doranus, Randy Elliott, Jason Engle, Anthony Francisco, Thomas Gianni, Paul Prof Herbert, Rob Hinds, Jon Hodgson, Jon Hunt, IFS, Hugh Jamieson, Veronica V. Jones, Janine Johnston, Michael Kaluta, Heather Kreiter, Stephanie Pui-Mun Law, April Lee, Monika Livingstone, Eric Lofgren, Anson Maddocks, Craig Maher, Slawomir Maniak, Thomas Manning, Britt Martin, Malcolm McClinton, William O’Connor, Jim Pavelec, Ramon Perez, Michael Phillippi, Joseph Phillips, Eric Polak, Mike Raabe, Angga Satriohadi, Chris Seaman, Douglas Shuler, Ron Spencer, Charles Urbach, Luis Vasquez, Eric Wasden, LA Williams, Matt Wilson. * Production Manager: David Lepore. * Senior Brand Manager: Todd Rowland. * Chief Executive Officer: John Zinser. * Head Playtester: Brian Bates. * Playtesters: Team 1 (Dave Smith, Patrick Chen, Aien Elmi, Jason kang, Ki Chang Kim, Roger Liang, Arthur Nguyen), Team 2 (Lucas Twyman, Lee Masheter, Amanda Martyn, Chad Kirby, Andrew Flynn, Lauren Murray), Team 3 (Kit LaHaise, Catherine Pickett, Bret David Hewes, Francois Martineau), Team 4 (Becca Hobart, Todd Stites, Will Stampley, Kevin Blake, Lewis Fleak, Daniel Briscoe), Team 6 (Dace, Erykah Fasset, Tracy Pinkelton, Daniel Walters, Laura Harvey), Team 7 (Jason Shafer, Nathan Shafer, Matt Strout, Liza Strout, Joe White, Terry “Dingo” Moore, Eric Newlin), Team 8 (Robert Knight, Brebouillet Mathieu, Aaron Rubman, David Whitney, Richard Whitney, Stuart Biggs, Edward Reynolds, Ryan Gossens, Jean-Phillipe Lanfond), Team 10 (Luke Fleman, Joseph Schuster, Andrew Snow, Christopher Myers, Michael Neer, Paul Siebuhr, Ryan Flynn), Team 11 (Cory Mills, Caitlin Mills, Molly Poole, Darren Walters, Lynne Ahlgren, Jeremy Bullens, Albert Koenig), Team 12 (Don Eisele, Kate Adams, Matt Ussary, Janet Bozarth, Nate Hedrick, Mike Shimek, Chester Decker), Team 13 (Howard Hooven, Jen Oney-Hooven, David Farmer, Scott Smith, William Hart, Gentry Trimble, Kevin Witt), Team 14 (Stephanie Dane, Mike Brodu, Greg Krywusha, Bob Martin, Reginald Garth, Ryan Reese, Elliot Smorodinsky, Randy Schneider), Team 15 (Mason Crawford, Allen Cantrell, Julien Vallette, Kristof Parker, April Hamilton, Mark Butler, Luis Fernando de Vasconcelos), Team 17 (Tom Lewis, Jamie Kipp, Gavin O’Hearn, Shawn MacLean, John Taylor). Contents Introduction (page 5) * Fiction with Doji Kitaro, Shinjo Hikaru, and the servant Ito in the outskirts of the Shinomen Mori. * Gauging the Threat Chapter 1: Bestiary (page 9) * New Mechanics: Inheritance: Trained Falcon * Beasts of Rokugan ** Ape (Ozaru) ** Badger (Anaguma) ** Bat (Koumori) ** Bear (Kuma) ** Boar (Inoshishi) ** Cat (Neko) ** Crane (Tsuru) ** Crocodile (Wani) ** Eagle (Washi) ** Elephant (Zo) ** Flying Squirrel (Musasabi) ** Fox (Kitsune) ** Goat(Kamoshika) ** Hare (Usagi) ** Monkey (Saru) ** Octopus and Squid (Tako) ** Shark (Aoizame) ** Shark, Hohojirozame ** Snake (Hebi), Constrictor ** Snake (Hebi), Poisonous Asp ** Stag (Shika) ** Tiger (Tora) Chapter 2: The Bloodspeakers (page 19) * The Origins of Iuchiban ** The Early Followers: Asahina Yajinden ** Iuchiban's Early Plots ** The Battle of Stolen Graves ** The Early Followers: Jama Suru ** The Second Rise of Iuchiban ** The Bloodspeaker Cult without its Master ** The Death of Iuchiban ** The Bloodspeaker Cult in Modern Times * Bloodspeaker Philosophy * Cult Organization * The Bloodspeakers as Adversaries * Iuchiban's Influence: The Oracle of Blood * A Sample Cult Cell: The Black Wind * New Mechanics ** Path: The Bloodspeaker Technique ** New Maho spells ** Artifact: Porcelain Masks * Noteworthy Bloodspeakers ** Iuchiban, the Bloodspeaker ** Asahina Yajinden, the Artificer of Blood ** Jama Suru, the General of Iuchiban Chapter 3: The Kolat (page 35) * Philosophical Conspiracy ** The Early Centuries ** Centuries of Plotting ** The Age of Man ** Reorganization and Defeat * Organization of a Conspiracy: The Masters and the Sects ** Resources and Methods ** Enemies and Weaknesses * The Kolat as Adversaries * Kolat of the Empire ** Kolat Assassins ** Wily Traders ** Hand of the Masters ** Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, Master Coin * New Mechanics ** New Advantages: Shadowed Heart, Spy Network ** New Disadvantage: Sleeper Agent ** New Paths: Kolat Master, Guardian of the Hidden Temple ** New School: Kolat Assassin ** New Spells Chapter 4: The Lost (page 53) * The Legend of Atarasi * The Long Peace * The Early Champions * The Akutenshi * The Fall of the Moto * Emergence of Daigotsu * The "Code" of Bushido * The Rise of the Spider * The Minds of the Lost * New Mechanics ** New Lesser Shadowlands Powers ** New Greater Shadowlands Powers ** The Powers of the Akutenshi ** Lost Schools: Dark Moto Cavalry, Maho Bujin * Notable Lost Villains ** Doji Nashiko, the Demon Bride of Fu Leng ** Hida Atarasi, the First Akutenshi ** Moto Tsume, the General of the Shadowlands ** Tsukuro, the Fallen Crane Chapter 5: The Naga (page 69) * Naga Physiology * Naga Religion: The Atman and the Akasha * Naga Culture and Customs * A Brief History ** The Bloodline Wars ** The First Burning of the Land ** The AshalanThreat ** The Great Sleep ** The Second Day of Thunder ** The Yakamo ** Return of the Great Sleep * The Bloodlines * The Naga as Adversaries ** The Fire Salamanders ** Campaign Options ** Creating a Naga * New Mechanics ** Naga Schools: Naga Jakla, Naga Scout, Naga Vedic, Naga Warrior ** New Paths: Disciples of The Dashmar, Master Bowman, Pearl Shapers ** New Equipment ** Cobra Jakla and Pearl Magic * Notable Naga ** The Qamar, Leader of the Naga ** The Isha, Hero of the Second Day of Thunder ** The Radakast, Hunter of the Foul ** Shahismael, Maddened General of the Bloodland Wars * Naga Archetypes Chapter 6: The Nezumi (page 95) * A Nezumi's View of Time * Name * Nezumi Physiology ** Nezumi Communication and Physiology * History ** The Before Time ** The Race Against Tomorrow ** The Alliance with the Crab ** The Restoration of the One Tribe ** Facing Tomorrow ** The After Time * Major Nezumi Tribes * Campaign Options * New Mechanics ** Nezumi Schools: Nezumi Warriors, Nezumi Scrounger, Nezumi Shaman, Nezumi Rememberer ** Berserkers ** Rememberers and Memory sticks * Shamans and Name Magic ** Nezumi Shaman Spells * Sample Nezumi Chapter 7: The Nothing (page 129) * History ** In the Beginning ** Before the Kami Fell ** The Lying Darkness and the First Day of Thunder ** The Goju ** The Ninube ** The Darkness and the Scorpion Clan ** The Obsidian Hand ** A Shadow Deepens Across Rokugan ** The Battle of Oblivion's Gate ** The Naming of the Lying Darkness ** After Oblivion's Gate * The Nothing as an Adversary * The Nothing in a Campaign * Shadow Mechanics ** Shadow Ranks ** The Scorpion Shadow Brands ** Shadow Bolts ** The Powers of Shadow * Creatures of Shadows ** Lesser Shadowspawn ** Greater Shadowspan ** Shadow Beast Chapter 8: Oni (page 151) * Oni as adversaries * Creating a new Oni * Oni of the Shadowlands ** Akaru no Oni ** Arugai no Oni ** Byoki no Oni ** Daku no Oni ** Furu no Oni ** Gagoze no Oni ** Genso no Oni ** Ianwa no Oni ** Kamu no Oni ** Kommei no Oni ** Manesuru no Oni ** Morei no Oni ** Muduro no Oni ** Nairu no Oni ** Nosloc no Oni ** Pekkle no Oni ** Quiet Death ** Oni Lords and Spawn *** Akuma no Oni Spawn *** Kyoso no Oni Spawn *** Shikibu no Oni Spawn *** Tsuburu no Oni Spawn ** Ryokaku no Oni ** Shikage no Oni ** Shokansuru's Brood *** Hasaiki no Oni *** Munemitsu no Oni *** Sentei no Oni *** Yojireru no Oni ** Sodatsu no Oni ** Tasu no Oni ** Utogu no Oni ** Uzaki no Oni ** Wakeru no Oni ** Wanizame ** Yuhmi no Oni Chapter 9: The Five Ancient Races (page 175) * History of the Five Races: The Beginning ** The Rise of Jigoku * The Kenku ** Kenku Sensei ** The Kenku and Shinseism ** The Kenku Swordsmen ** Sample Kenku ** New Mechanics: The Kenku Swordsman School * The Ningyo ** The Orochi Alliance ** The Naga and Pearl Magic ** The Ningyo Curse ** Sample Ningyo * The Trolls ** The King of Trolls * The Kitsu and the Tsuno ** The Fall of the Kitsu ** Kitsu Mechanics ** The Tsuno ** Tsuno as Adversaries ** New Mechanics *** New Schools: Tsuno Ravagers, Tsuno Soultwister *** Soultwister Magic *** Soultwister spells ** Sample Villains * The Zokujin ** Modern Zokujin Chapter 10: Ronin (page 197) * Ronin as opponents * Ronin Brotherhoods (Otokodate) * Ronin as Player Character * New Mechanics: ** Claws of the Wolf ** East Wind ** Eyes of Nanashi ** Moonless Riders ** Silent Blades ** Broken Guard ** Hidden Sword ** Machi-Kanshisha ** Serpents of Sanada ** Snow Riders ** Seven Waves Mercenaries ** Sword of Yotsu ** Weavers ** Iron Gauntlet Brotherhood ** Shadowed Steel ** Wolf Legion * Ronin Shugenja ** New Schools: Self-Taught Shugenja, Dutiful Disciple Shugenja, Ronin Order Shugenja * Ronin of the Empire ** Bandits ** Disavowed Assassins ** Disgraced Yojimbo ** Dutiful Retainer ** Heroes of the People ** Pirates ** Priest of the Kami ** Sample NPC: Karatsu, the Tyrant ** Wandering Swordsmen Chapter 11: Shadowlands Beasts (page 213) * The Birth of the Corrupted Lands ** The Nature of the Realm of Evil * Shadowlands Creatures as Adversaries * Creatures of the Shadowlands ** Aka-Name ** Dokufu ** Garegosu no Bakemono ** Goblin (Bakemono) *** Goblin Berserker *** Goblin Chucker *** Goblin Shaman *** Magic Mud *** Goblin Sneaks *** Goblin Warmonger *** Goblin King *** Goblins of Omoni ** Hanemuri ** Kumo ** Mamono ** Montruous Plants *** Fudoshi *** Lava Tree *** Takesasu ** Mountain Goblin ** Nikumizu ** Obake ** Ogres *** Free Ogre Bushi *** Ogre Hag *** Ogre Mage ** Onibaba ** Onikage ** Sanshu Denki ** Swamp Goblin ** Trolls *** Umibozu *** O-Umi-Bozu *** Troll Shamans ** Tsumunagi ** Yamauba Chapter 12: Spirits (page 239) * The Different Spirit Realms ** Chikushudo ** Gaki-do ** Jigoku ** Maigo no Musha *** The Legion of the Dead ** Meido ** Ningen-do ** Sakkaku ** Tengoku ** Toshigoku ** Yomi ** Yume-do * Unique Mechanics of the Spirit Realms ** New Advantages: Child of Chikushudo, Medium ** The Shapeshifter * Sample Spirits and Characters ** Spirits of Chikushudo *** Kitsune *** Kitsune-tsuki ** Spirits of Gaki-do *** Buruburu *** O-toyo *** Mokumokuren ** Spirits of Jigoku *** Hannya ** Spirits of Meido *** Koku no Seishin *** Koumori *** Hagaken Mokumokuren ** Spirits of Sakkaku *** Bakeneko *** Konak jiji *** Mujina *** Orochi *** Pekkle no Oni ** Spirits of Tengoku *** Ryu *** Fushicho *** Tennyo ** Spirits of Yomi *** Shiryo *** Shutsudohin *** Blessed Guard ** Spirits of Yume-do *** Nezumi Transcendents *** Baku *** Baku no Oni Chapter 13: The Undead (page 259) * Death and the Rokugani * The Rokugani and Undeath ** The Story of Kuni Nakanu ** A Ghost Legend: The Wailing Woman ** The Nature of the Undead * The Known Types of Undead * The Undead as Adversaries: Horror in a Campaign * Mechanics: ** Ghul ** Harionago ** Hyakuhei ** Kekkai ** Nukekubi ** Nuppeppo ** Pennaggolan ** Plague Zombie * Undead Spirits ** Gaki ** Gakimushi ** Kwaku-shin-gaki ** Shikko-gaki ** Skull Tide ** Slaughter Spirits * Notable Undead Villains ** Kitsune Gohei ** Fatina ** Yogo Junzo Chapter 14: Appendix (page 280) * Ronin Encounter Table * Shadowlands Encounter Table * Spirit Encounter Table * Wildlife Encounter Table Index (page 283) Category:RPG Books